Como Eu Imaginava
by Thais Potter Malfoy
Summary: HHr / 20 anos após a vitória sobre Voldemort, o Profeta quer uma entrevista com Harry. Ele só não achou que a entrevista fosse remexer o seu passado e os seus sentimentos. E o que é pior: seus sentimentos por Hermione Weasley.


**Como Eu Imaginava**

**Autor:** Thaís Potter Malfoy

**Shipper:** Harry/Hermione

**Classificação:** Livre

**Spoiler:** HP 1-7

**Resumo:** Em comemoração aos 20 anos da vitória de Harry Potter sobre o Lorde das Trevas, o Profeta Diário consegue uma entrevista exclusiva com O Escolhido. Harry só não esperava que a repórter fosse Rita Skeeter, e que ela fosse revelar tantas coisas que ele não sabia sobre ele mesmo.

_One shot._

* * *

"Não seja bobo, Harry. É apenas uma entrevista."

A amiga sorriu ao vê-lo suspirar.

Harry não tinha tanta certeza dos resultados que a entrevista poderia trazer. Aliás, não sabia o porquê de ter concordado com a idéia absurda. Oh, pensando melhor, é claro que sabia. Ginny era a culpada. Ela insistira na entrevista, ressaltando o quanto ela era cobrada no jornal, durante anos. "Uma entrevista não pode matar" haviam sido as palavras exatas de sua esposa.

Para ela era fácil dizer. Ginny era extrovertida, estava acostumada aos anos de entrevistas após sua carreira no Harpias of Holyhead. Harry, em contramão, jamais se acostumaria com a fama que ganhara sem nunca pedir e com toda a publicidade em cima dele e, agora, de sua família.

"Se continuar enrolando, vai perder hora." Hermione o alertou, puxando-o de volta para a conversa que estavam tendo.

Ele a observou dar a volta na mesa da cozinha, carregando consigo as canecas vazias nas quais eles tinham tomado um delicioso chocolate quente. O tempo não tinha lhe feito nenhum mal. Na verdade, Harry olhava para ela e não via a mulher que se tornara. Só o que conseguia ver era a garota inteligente e corajosa a quem ele devia a vida e a quem já tinha salvado a vida mais de uma vez.

"Você não pode ir comigo?" ele perguntou, apoiando a cabeça em ambas as mãos, com os cotovelos na mesa.

"Ora, Harry..." ela deu uma risadinha "Eu até poderia, se eu não considerasse essa atitude imatura. Eu já disse: é apenas uma entrevista. Além do mais, você já deu entrevistas como auror antes – basta ignorar as perguntas inconvenientes."

Ela escorou-se na pia e olhou para ele, esperando uma resposta. "Ok, ok, você está certa – como sempre. Eu vou andando, então..."

"Esse é o Escolhido que todos conhecem" Hermione não evitou a brincadeira.

"Muito sensível da sua parte, Sra. Weasley" Harry alfinetou, levantando-se da mesa e caminhando para perto da amiga. "Deseje-me sorte."

"Não preciso" ela disse, puxando Harry para um abraço. "O máximo que vai acontecer é você ficar extremamente envergonhado com alguma pergunta indiscreta e fazer magia involuntária."

"O que deu em você?" Harry se afastou "O Rony não está testando produtos da Gemialidades Weasley em você outra vez, está?"

"Ele morre se estiver" Hermione sibilou, por entre os dentes. Harry riu.

"Tchau" e desaparatou da casa dos Weasley diretamente para o endereço do Profeta Diário.

Após uma breve – e desnecessária – identificação na portaria, Harry foi direcionado para a sala da entrevista, onde se sentou numa mesa circular e esperou por alguns instantes. Estava começando a ficar mais nervoso... Essa entrevista não podia ser uma coisa boa. Afinal, havia poucas coisas sobre ele, sua família e a batalha final que o Profeta não sabia. Qual era o objetivo de estar ali?

Não demorou nada para que a porta da sala fosse reaberta e por ela entrasse um rapaz, aparentando ser razoavelmente novo, com uma máquina fotográfica bruxa na mão. Ele acenou com a cabeça para Harry, que retornou o cumprimento sem dizer uma palavra. O rapaz puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se num canto da sala, que não era grande nem pequena. Por fim, a porta se abriu outra vez.

"Boa tarde, Sr. Potter!" brindou a voz tão inconfundível da repórter mais repugnante que Harry já conhecera. Só podia ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto...

"Rita Skeeter?" Harry retornou, de má vontade. Ergueu as sobrancelhas. "_Você_ vai me entrevistar?"

"E quem mais, meu querido?" ela sorriu, piscando um olho para ele. Ela estava mais velha, sem dúvida, e tinha engordado quase que imperceptivelmente, mas era a mesma mulher com roupas extravagantes. Rita arrumou os óculos e puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se ao lado de Harry. "A melhor matéria, a mais cobiçada por anos, deve ser dada à melhor repórter, não concorda?"

"Sim, com toda certeza." Harry respondeu, ácido. "Onde está essa 'melhor repórter' para que eu possa conhecê-la?"

Rita ignorou o comentário, mas o rapaz com a máquina de fotos deu um riso baixinho, atraindo o olhar da mulher, cujo o calou imediatamente.

"Harry" a bruxa enfatizou o primeiro nome "Creio que tenha outros compromissos, então devemos começar logo, sim?"

"Não" Harry levantou-se da cadeira "Me recuso a ser entrevistado por você."

"Harry, Harry... por que tão rude?" Rita arrumou os óculos mais uma vez, abrindo seu caderno de anotações e puxando a pena de repetição-rápida dos cabelos.

"Eu não vou aceitar isso" Harry disse, entre os dentes "Você já inventou coisas sobre mim no passado. Não quero que isso se repita."

"Harry," Rita levantou-se e chegou mais perto do auror "só entre nós... O Profeta vem me supervisionando por anos. Eles trocaram minha pena, e eu não posso mais escrever algo ilusório."

Harry parou e a encarou por vários segundos. Cogitou acreditar nela, embora fosse a última coisa que pretendia. No entanto, aquilo não parecia tão infundado. Depois que Hermione desmascarara a repórter, não seria de estranhar se o Profeta tomasse mais cuidado, ainda mais depois da biografia horrenda que ela escrevera sobre Alvo Dumbledore. Respirando fundo, Harry voltou a se sentar. Rita sorriu.

"Muito bom, senhor Potter, sábia decisão" ela disse, o acompanhando.

"Ok, pode começar" Harry disse, sério.

"Primeiramente, Harry, gostaria de agradecer por despender de seu tempo para satisfazer milhares de leitores do mundo mágico." Ela disse, posicionando a pena de repetição-rápida sobre o papel. Harry acenou com a cabeça, ainda um tanto inseguro. "Se não de importar, o pequeno Christopher tirará algumas fotos durante a entrevista."

"Tudo bem, acho" Harry assentiu, e Christopher – o garoto com a câmera – sorriu para ele.

"Então podemos começar" Rita esfregou uma mão na outra, criando um atrito e um barulho levemente irritante. "Amanhã faz exatamente vinte anos que Voldemort foi derrotado por você na batalha de Hogwarts, Harry, e muitas pessoas foram levadas com ele. Os anos o ajudaram a superar as mortes daquele dia?"

Harry engoliu seco. Ela já começaria pegando pesado? Não queria nem imaginar o resto daquela entrevista. Talvez, se ela o irritasse o suficiente, ele pudesse puxar a varinha e a azarar antes de sair correndo do prédio.

"Bom," Harry começou "Obviamente, perdi muitas pessoas queridas naquele dia. Nunca foi fácil, mas o tempo com certeza ajuda. Hoje, apenas me lembro de todos que se foram com respeito e carinho."

A pena escrevia rapidamente e Harry deu uma espiada, constatando que suas palavras estavam sendo reproduzidas sem distorções. Só restava saber se Rita as alteraria depois...

"Mas um dos mortos na fatídica noite foi seu cunhado, Fred Weasley" Rita continuou. "A perda dele para você e sua esposa foi a mais dura?"

Harry não estava gostando muito do rumo da conversa. Ficariam falando da batalha final? Ele passou a língua nos lábios. "Fred Weasley era um grande amigo, antes de ser meu cunhado. Ginny ficou devastada, é claro, era um de seus irmãos mais queridos. Não sei se a perda dele foi a mais dura, mas está entre as mais duras."

"Bem... Chegou aos meus ouvidos que você foi o patrocinador da loja que Fred Weasley montou com o irmão gêmeo, George, antes de morrer. É verdade que o dinheiro investido foi o prêmio do Torneio Tribruxo?"

Harry arregalou os olhos. Aquilo era irrelevante tantos anos depois, mas ele ainda ficou espantado. Como ela tinha conseguido descobrir aquilo?

"Ainda usando seus dotes de animaga, Skeeter?" ele disse, repreendendo-a com o olhar.

"Suponho que seja verdade, então" ela sorriu, sem responder. "Foi um gesto muito bonito, Harry. Você nunca precisou do dinheiro?"

"Minha conta bancária não interessa aos leitores, _Rita_."

Ela deu uma piscadinha para ele. "Está mais esperto do que na nossa última entrevista, Harry."

Harry riu.

"Há algo que eu concluí, e talvez você possa analisar os fatos junto comigo" ela prosseguiu. Harry fez sinal para que ela continuasse. "Acompanhe, Harry. Você doou dinheiro para a abertura da Gemialidades Weasley, como já confirmou."

"Sim." Ele admitiu.

"É igualmente verdade que agora seu cunhado e amigo de longa data, Ron Weasley, trabalha nessa loja, substituindo o falecido Fred?"

"Eu não diria substituindo..."

"Sendo que você doou o capital inicial e a loja emprega agora seu amigo, não seria correto deduzir que Ron Weasley deve o emprego a você, entre tantas outras coisas que fez por ele?"

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas. Aquela mulher estava indo longe demais. Como ela ousava dizer tudo aquilo, fazê-lo dizer coisas sobre seu melhor-amigo? Ele não a deixaria manipulá-lo.

"Eu não tinha como saber que a loja teria sucesso quando dei o dinheiro. Isso significa que a prosperidade da loja é responsabilidade dos donos, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso."

Rita ficou encarando-o por alguns segundos, até murmurar "Ótima resposta."

A entrevista estava saindo mais fácil de lidar do que ele pensara previamente. Rita prosseguiu com mais algumas perguntas sobre a família Weasley – totalmente inúteis, na opinião de Harry. Por Merlin, quem estaria interessado em saber sobre a obsessão do Sr. Weasley para com objetos trouxas? – e a bruxa perguntou brevemente sobre o trabalho dele como auror, também. Agora, o rumo da conversa os levara a Hermione, ou a "senhora Weasley", modo qual Rita a chamava.

"Sua amiga, agora também cunhada, Hermione Weasley, trabalha na seção de Leis do Ministério, está correto?"

Harry assentiu com a cabeça.

"Vocês se encontram bastante, por causa dos trabalhos no Ministério? Imagino que o Quartel-General precise de alguns serviços do departamento da ex Srta. Granger."

"No Ministério, nos encontramos apenas casualmente, ou então almoçamos juntos. Existe um especialista da área de leis para lidar com o Quartel-General, e este especialista não é Hermione." Harry respondeu. "Qual é a relevância disso, de novo?"

Rita ofereceu um sorriso forçado. "Estou apenas recordando-me daquele artigo que escrevi aquela vez, sobre o seu romance com a senhorita Granger. Que estranha reviravolta, não é mesmo? Sua antiga namorada casando-se com seu melhor-amigo?"

"Tsc, tsc... E eu achando que você iria se comportar." Harry resmungou, abaixando a cabeça.

"Você não está exatamente negando, senhor Potter." Rita continuou a sorrir.

"E eu preciso?" Harry voltou a encará-la. "Você inventou um romance meu com Hermione. _Inventou_ significa que você imaginou, ou seja, nunca existiu."

"Você não pode me culpar, Harry. Qualquer um podia ver a sua proximidade com a Srta. Granger."

"Sim, porque somos amigos, até hoje!" Harry elevou o tom de voz, se refreando em seguida.

"Houve um período no seu quarto ano em Hogwarts em que você só andava com a Srta. Granger, por todo o canto do castelo." Rita insistiu.

"Porque Ron e eu havíamos brigado, ele não acreditara que eu não tinha colocado meu nome no cálice de propósito."

"Então, Hermione Granger acreditou em você quando ninguém mais, nem mesmo seu melhor-amigo, quis acreditar. Para mim, uma grande prova de amor."

"Você chegou a me escutar quando eu disse que nós somos AMIGOS?" Harry perdeu novamente o controle.

"Da sua parte, pode ser." Rita deu uma pausa para efeito dramático. "Mas você já se perguntou se foi sempre amizade para ela?"

Harry ficou sem resposta. Nunca havia se perguntado aquilo, é claro. Sempre fora claro em sua mente que ele e Hermione eram amigos, os melhores amigos, formando – junto com Ron – o trio dourado de Hogwarts. Amizade era a base daquele relacionamento. Mas, quando Rita colocava daquela maneira... E se Hermione, de fato, já sentira algo por ele um dia? E se ele a tivesse magoado, não correspondendo a esse sentimento?

Até onde podia se lembrar, Hermione sempre tivera certo ciúme de Ron, indicando que ela gostava dele. Ela tivera ciúme de Fleur, de Lilá... E Rony, igualmente, tivera ciúme de Krum, durante o quarto ano. Harry tinha absoluta certeza de que os dois sempre se gostaram.

"Oh, eu coloquei uma pulguinha atrás da sua orelha, não coloquei?" Rita se manifestou, com um sorriso um tanto quanto maligno.

Harry voltou-se para ela. "Tudo bem, Skeeter. Admitindo que não tenha sido só amizade para Hermione... Que diferença isso faz agora? Nós dois somos casados, nós dois temos nossas famílias. Eu amo minha esposa e meus filhos, e tenho certeza que Hermione ama Ron e os filhos deles."

"Eu nunca disse que não amava." Rita se defendeu. "Uma mulher pode aprender a amar quem a ama de verdade, Harry. Seu amigo Ron, com certeza, faz Hermione feliz, e é por isso que o casamento durou até hoje."

"Exatamente. Fim da questão." Harry suspirou.

"Mas que fariam um belo casal, ah, isso fariam." Rita comentou, como que para si mesma. "O salvador do mundo bruxo e sua melhor-amiga, a bruxa mais brilhante de sua idade, como muitos a definem. Enriqueceriam juntos, com os altos cargos no Ministério, e teriam filhos inteligentes e bonitos, nada de pirralhos ruivos e sem nenhum talento... Com certeza, o casal mais perfeito da sociedade bruxa seria Harry e Hermione Potter."

Harry achou melhor não responder, nem avaliar as palavras da repórter. Ele apenas se levantou educadamente, pronto para sair.

"A nossa entrevista acabou, definitivamente" ele disse, calmo. "Ah, e, por favor, não publique nada disso se você tem amor à sua vida de jornalista. Você sabe muito bem que eu posso te expulsar daqui com um estalar de dedos."

"Não há necessidade de ameaças, Harry, querido." Rita sorriu, levemente assustada com a atitude dele.

"E não há mais a necessidade dessa entrevista continuar. Acho que você já tem bastante material. Agora, se me der licença..."

Harry se levantou, abriu a porta e depois a bateu forte, sem nem olhar para trás.

----

O som dos passos vindo para atender a porta o deixou ainda mais apreensivo. Após sua súbita saída do Profeta, Harry preferira andar a pé pelo centro de Londres, em busca de algum esclarecimento. O fato era que a maldita Rita Skeeter tinha conseguido manipulá-lo exatamente como ela pretendera. E, agora, ele estava pateticamente tentando sair da confusão que seu cérebro tinha instalado.

Uma respiração profunda e a porta foi aberta.

"Harry?" Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas "Desde quando você usa a porta?"

Ele não respondeu. Apenas projetou o corpo para dentro do apartamento, ainda um pouco nauseado. Não queria alarmar Hermione, mas tinha decidido que o melhor para ficar bem consigo mesmo era conversar com ela.

"O que foi que aconteceu, Harry?"

Pronto, aquele era o tom de voz que Hermione usara da primeira vez que Harry saíra de sua casa com Ginny, por causa de uma briga com a ruiva.

"A entrevista foi horrível? Você fez alguma coisa contra os repórteres? Responda, por Merlin!"

Harry sentou-se no sofá maior na sala de estar, recostando-se lentamente. Seu olhar subiu para o rosto de Hermione. Não era justo mantê-la naquele estado de nervos.

"Rita Skeeter me entrevistou."

O corpo de Hermione perdeu a rigidez, e ela sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá, colocando uma das mãos no antebraço dele. Claramente, esperava que ele prosseguisse.

"Eu consegui contê-la a maior parte do tempo, evitando as armadilhas. Mas a última coisa que ela me disse..." Harry desviou o olhar do dela. "Me deixou não só confuso, mas também com raiva de mim mesmo."

"E o que foi que ela disse, Harry?"

Harry tornou a encarar Hermione. Deveria dizer a ela? Confessar que estava com medo dela tê-lo amado no passado? Que estava com raiva de si mesmo por não ter percebido e por tê-la deixado sofrer sem ser correspondida? Tanto tempo havia se passado. Provavelmente – se é que ela chegara a gostar dele de maneira romântica –, a morena já teria superado sua paixão adolescente. Ambos tinham famílias. Eles tinham uma amizade forte entre eles. Valia a pena chacoalhá-la, por uma mera intriga de uma jornalista não confiável?

"Diga antes que eu use Legilimência em você." Hermione ameaçou, e Harry soube que não teria escolha. Se não dissesse a verdade, Hermione descobriria no ato e vasculharia sua mente atrás da resposta. Tudo bem, ele tinha melhorado em Oclumência, mas não conseguiria esconder dela uma coisa que seu cérebro gritava sem parar.

"Eu sou um idiota, Hermione." Ele suspirou, tentando achar uma maneira de contá-la. "Um homem de quase 40 anos foi cair na besteira de dar ouvidos a uma mulher manipuladora que está atrás de um sensacionalismo."

"Você sabe que ela não vai publicar nada que você não esteja confortável com, Harry." Hermione reconfortou-o. "Depois que eu a entreguei, o jornal tem mantido a Rita-"

"Eu sei que ela não vai publicar" Harry a cortou. "Mas eu fiquei abalado, e não sei se o que ela disse é verdade."

"Então me diga, para que eu possa te ajudar a raciocinar."

Hermione... Sempre sensata. De repente, ele enxergou que teria sido lisonjeador que ela gostasse dele, mesmo que o sentimento tivesse passado. Ser digno dela era uma coisa de muito valor, no conceito de Harry. Ao mesmo tempo, tê-la feito sofrer, de algum modo, o deixava agoniado.

"Harry?" Ela ainda estava esperando pela resposta. "Não pode ser tão grave."

"Não é" ele sorriu. "Eu estou fazendo uma tempestade num copo d'água."

"Bom. Agora diga, eu ainda tenho que terminar um relatório."

Harry resolveu dizer de uma vez. "Ela me disse que você já foi apaixonada por mim, e talvez ainda é. Mas isso é estupidez, certo? Quer dizer, você sempre gostou do Rony e teve ciúmes, eu me lembro muito bem-"

"É verdade." Hermione o interrompeu. Ela manteve a expressão serena, ainda mais abrandada por um leve sorriso. "Ela está certa, Harry. O que eu não entendo é o porquê disso estar te incomodando."

Ali estava. Sua pergunta, respondida. Mas sua confusão estava longe de terminar. Agora, entravam em cena as benditas conseqüências. Hermione, no entanto, não estava dando importância ao tópico. Por que ele deveria?

"Escute, Harry," ela começou, repousando ambas as mãos nos ombros dele, agora. "Nossas vidas seguiram o rumo certo que tinha de seguir. Não tem por que ficar martelando sobre uma coisa que não vai mudar nada."

"Eu sei" ele disse, após o seu – só agora notado – silêncio. "É que..."

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas, esperando-o acabar a sentença. Ele não ficava inseguro assim há décadas! Principalmente frente à sua melhor-amiga, uma das poucas pessoas no mundo em que ele confiava plenamente.

"Harry James-"

"Hermione" ele a cortou, antes que seu nome completo saísse da boca dela, naquele tom imperativo e Hermiônico. "Posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Claro, Harry." Ela voltou a sorrir.

"Quando foi que você... gostou de mim além de como um amigo?"

"Hum" Ela recostou-se no braço do sofá, como que pensando. "Acho que começou logo depois que você ganhou o Torneio Tribruxo. Durou o quinto ano todo. Decidi que tinha que parar quando você começou a sair com a Cho."

"Então... Por mais de um ano?" ele hesitou, também se recostando no sofá.

Hermione assentiu. "Por que isso importa?"

"Bem," Harry impôs controle sobre seu corpo, a fim de evitar o rubor que surgia aos poucos. "eu queria saber por que eu não percebi. Eu era, ou sou, completamente obtuso neste departamento." Ele forçou uma piada.

"Você não tinha como saber, Harry." Hermione reconfortou-o. "Além do mais, eu não queria que você descobrisse, e fiz meu máximo para garantir isso."

Ele ficou intrigado. "Por quê?"

"Dois motivos." Hermione começou, sendo direta. "Eu não tinha intenção de estragar nossa amizade, obviamente. Provavelmente ficaríamos mais distantes, ainda mais adolescentes que éramos."

"Tem razão" ele disse, revirando os olhos. "E o segundo?"

"Ginny."

"Ginny?" De primeira, Harry não entendeu. Teria sua esposa pedido para que Hermione não tentasse nada com ele?

"Harry..." Hermione pôs-se a explicar. "Ginny sempre amou você, por mais namorados que ela arrumasse na tentativa de te esquecer. Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais eu via que ela gostava de você de verdade, e te merecia muito mais do que eu. E você também sempre me pareceu combinar muito mais com ela do que comigo. Achei melhor deixar pra lá, e ajudá-la no que pudesse."

Harry pasmou. "Espere, um segundo..." ele piscou algumas vezes. "Está me dizendo que desistiu por que queria que eu ficasse com outra pessoa?"

Hermione riu. "Por quê? Está me dizendo que eu deveria ter insistido?"

"Não é isso." Ele respondeu, um pouco impaciente. "Eu só estou tentando entender. Eu jamais abandonaria alguém que eu amo. Jamais desistiria de Ginny. Jamais deixaria ela ficar com outro cara, passivamente. Mesmo hoje, depois de tantos anos casados, eu ainda lutaria por ela."

"Não é que eu não lutaria por você, Harry." Hermione abaixou o olhar. "Eu teria lutado, àquela época, pelo amor que eu sentia por você. Eu ainda imagino, até hoje, como teria sido se eu tivesse tentado. Mas eu também gosto do rumo que minha vida tomou. Amo Ron agora, do mesmo modo que você ama Ginny. Amo meus filhos. Minha carreira."

"Está querendo dizer que, quando gostava de mim, você desistiu, simplesmente desistiu, num ato puramente altruísta, porque pensou que eu ficaria melhor com outra pessoa?" Harry reafirmou, num resumo geral. Sua cabeça não tinha parada de rodar.

"E para não pôr em risco nossa amizade" Hermione complementou, confirmando as palavras dele.

"Não deve ter me amado o suficiente, então." Harry ponderou, quase que para si mesmo. Oh, mas ela ouviu.

"Quer, por Merlin, me dizer por que raios você está tão obsessivo? Insistindo tanto? Qual seu interesse nisso?" ela elevou o tom de voz, levantando-se também do sofá. "Eu já te disse. O que eu sentia não muda nada. Para a sua informação, eu amei muito você. Sonhei em ficar com você muitas vezes. Mas _não muda nada_, porque passou. Remexer só vai fazer nós nos afastarmos, que era o que eu sempre temia, para começo de conversa. Então, faça-me um favor e pare esta discussão bem aqui."

Com o fim de seu discurso, Hermione suspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos. E Harry sentiu-se demasiado culpado. É claro que ela tinha razão, total e completa. E ele deveria se questionar... Afinal, o que era isso que ele estava sentindo? Expectativa? De quê? Ou seria revolta? Raiva? Como ele, de fato, encarava o amor que Hermione teve por ele?

"Me desculpe, Hermione." Ele pediu, enterrando-se de vez no sofá. "Eu só estou... não sei bem dizer. Acho que estou confuso."

"Não deveria estar. Não fique remoendo, Harry." Ela, agora mais calma, voltou a chegar mais perto. "Finja que encontrou uma carta de amor de 20 anos atrás, de alguém que você nem lembra quem é. Aposto que você não iria atrás da pessoa para tirar satisfações, perguntar o porquê dela não ter 'lutado por você'. Você iria apenas ficar feliz por ter sido tão amado, e seguiria com a sua vida. Agora, estou te pedindo para que faça o mesmo em nossa situação."

"Está certo." Ele se levantou. "Prometo não te incomodar mais com este assunto. Eu só queria saber... Eu acho."

"Não quer ficar para o jantar? Ron deve chegar a qualquer momento." Hermione convidou-o, mas ele sabia que hoje ela estava apenas sendo gentil.

"Não, Mione, obrigado." Ele deu um passo na direção dela e depois inclinou o corpo num abraço afetuoso. "Desculpe, outra vez."

"Não há nada para desculpar." Ela retornou o abraço com igual afeto.

"Rita me fez imaginar como seria." Ele declarou, finalmente percebendo o motivo de tanto atenção àquele assunto. "Ela me descreveu exatamente como seria se eu tivesse me casado com você. E eu acho que me senti atraído por essa visão."

"O que foi que ela disse?" Hermione sussurrou em seu ouvido, pousando o queixo em seu ombro.

"Que nós seríamos o casal mágico mais perfeito. 'O salvador do mundo bruxo e sua melhor-amiga, a bruxa mais brilhante de sua idade', foi o que ela disse. 'Enriqueceriam juntos, com os altos cargos no Ministério, e teriam filhos inteligentes e bonitos, nada de pirralhos ruivos e sem nenhum talento...'" Harry sentiu Hermione rir de leve. "E ela disse 'Harry e Hermione Potter', de uma maneira que fez soar realmente perfeito. E acho que soa, afinal."

"Harry... Não é porque nossos nomes combinam que nós também combinaríamos como um casal." Hermione disse, ainda rindo. "Quem sabe não nascemos para sermos melhores-amigos?"

"Provavelmente." Harry deu de ombros ao soltar o corpo da morena.

"E, por favor, me avise se aquela megera se referir aos nossos filhos como 'pirralhos ruivos e sem nenhum talento' no artigo. Terei um castigo à altura dela."

Harry riu com gosto. "Acho que ela irá controlar a pena."

O som das risadas se dissipou e eles caíram num silêncio palpável. Os olhos esmeralda de Harry fixaram-se nos de chocolate de Hermione no que pareceu uma eternidade. Ela sorria de novo, e passava pelo olhar a segurança de que ele precisava. Ele não pensou por um segundo antes de fazer o que fez em seguida.

Quando percebeu, sua boca cobria a de sua melhor-amiga e cunhada, quase uma irmã. Seus lábios formigaram com o contato e ele passou a língua para umidecê-los, aproveitando para aprofundar o contato com Hermione. As mãos dela envolveram sua cintura enquanto ele a abraçava pelos ombros, puxando a nuca dela para mais perto, melhorando o ângulo.

Sua língua tocou a dela durante a movimentação. Não se lembrava de estar tão nervoso e ao mesmo tempo satisfeito em nenhum beijo anterior. Ela era calma e controlada, mas ele podia sentir a paixão culminar através dos gestos macios. Perdeu a noção de tempo e espaço, só via a escuridão de seus olhos fechados e a viagem fantástica pela qual seu tato o guiava.

Foi Hermione quem se afastou primeiro. Ela cortou o beijo com barulho e Harry abriu os olhos a tempo de vê-la passar os dedos limpando os lábios. Ela ergueu mais uma vez o olhar, e surpreendentemente não estava zangada. Mesmo assim, Harry preferiu se desculpar – pela milésima vez.

"Mione..."

"Não precisa falar nada, Harry." Ela sorriu, docemente.

"Eu... Fui longe demais, não fui?"

"Não se preocupe." Hermione deu um passo para trás. "Eu sempre quis saber como seria, de qualquer modo."

Harry sorriu. "E como foi?"

"Ótimo." Hermione respondeu, se afastando mais. "Como eu imaginava."

"Certo..." Harry disse, sorrindo, porém um pouco sem jeito. "Eu vou, agora."

Hermione também ficou sem graça. "Hum... Então... Vejo você domingo, na Toca?"

"Claro." Harry deu um passou hesitante à frente e colou a boca à testa de Hermione, saindo de perto quase que imediatamente. "Tchau, Mione."

"Até mais, Harry."

E, com o maior sorriso (genuíno) daquela tarde de sábado, ele aparatou para sua casa, de volta para sua esposa e filhos.

* * *

**N/A: **Er... A fic claramente não foi betada, nem revisada. Foi uma inspiração repentina, que acabou demorando dois meses para terminar, e atrasando minhas outras fics. Mas espero que tenham gostado...

Beijones E DEIXEM REVIEWS.


End file.
